


Seven Times

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley' happier now that Angel's gone- and Angel knows it. Set in S2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Improv #10- Flow, Blue, Rave, Fall

*

Seven times. I counted it. He smiled seven times. He never smiled that much when he worked for me. When he did it was the polite smiles, the all-business smiles that you give a co-worker, a stranger on the street.

The way he smiles at Cordelia and Gunn is completely different. It’s so warm and full of life. Judging just by his smile you can see he looks like he's so comfortable in his new life. So comfortable and happy without me. Tired of the brooding and hours of silence. He’s chosen a life worth living. 

I should be happy. He’s moving on. I’m sure I had something to do with that. Maybe I showed him just how he would end up if he stayed on the course he was on. It was such an abhorration to him that he was knocked into a complete 180. 

One- Cordelia told a joke.  
He never used to laugh at her jokes. I used to be the one to support her humor. Wesley used to be too up tight to laugh at them. He'd always frown at the immaturity and shuffle off to look up our demon-of-the-week. I guess he’s changed in that way, too. 

Two- He looked up at the sky.  
It was a beautiful night but I never knew Wesley appreciated things like that. He just stared up at the sky and smiled for a long time. Then Virginia came out and he pointed to several of the stars and constellations in the sky. Knowing about stars isn’t something Watchers have to know- why does Wesley know about them? 

Three- He and Gunn were laughing together.  
They were covered in dirt and grime, looking truly ragged. Wesley’s favorite blue shirt was torn to ribbons and they walked into their new office laughing so hard I didn’t think they’d be able to breathe. We never laughed after fighting demons. I would drop them off so that they could shower and then go home and go to sleep. 

Four- Anne came to visit.  
He opened the door for her and smiled so warmly I couldn’t believe it. It was completely genuine. Was he ever like that with anyone? Much less someone he barely knew? He has never smiled that way at me and I’ve known him longer than Anne. 

Five- He made love to Virginia.  
I watched him make love to her. I couldn’t help myself. It hurt so much but I couldn’t tear my eyes away. They locked eyes the whole time. He would grin and thrust himself inside her, always making sure she was smiling as well. I watched them and tried to imagine him on my lap, grinding his hips into me. 

Six- He, Cordelia, and Gunn went out for pizza.  
They laughed the whole way to the restaurant. Wesley was telling some story about how he walked in on Giles dancing to Michael Bolton. By the time they managed to gasp out their order, their waitress thought they were raving lunatics. I don’t think we ever went out in public together unless it was for work. 

Seven- He tripped.  
He was walking along and he tripped and almost fell on his face. I expected him to turn red and lower his head in shame- that’s what the old Wesley would do. This one just looked up at one of the people who had witnessed his stumble and laughed like they had shared some sort of joke. No blushing, no shy, frantic looking around to see if anyone else had seen. No shame. 

I didn’t know Wesley could smile that much. I always thought he LIKED to brood. I thought it was a contest we were having. Who can brood the most, the longest? I was almost proud when I won. 

There’s nothing I can do about the fact that Wesley’s happier now. I can’t change the way I was back then. I can, however, change the way things will be when I return. If I return. If they want me…if he wants me. 

END


End file.
